


Lazy Sunday

by hxhbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxhbitch/pseuds/hxhbitch
Summary: Kageyama has always loved Sundays ever since he moved in with Hinata, but this particular Sunday was going to turn out to be the best of them all.





	Lazy Sunday

Lazy Sundays are what Kageyama probably liked the most ever since he and Hinata moved in together. 

There was no official practice or club meetings, which didn’t mean they didn’t play volleyball, but rather that they could decide when to play and when to stop, without anyone interfering. 

There were also no college classes to attend and even with only a few months left, Kageyama couldn’t wait for it to be over, and he was positive Hinata felt the same way. 

Waking up was also a completely different experience on Sundays. While Kageyama enjoyed his morning run and a clean cut schedule to follow, he liked sleeping in with no alarm that demanded his attention even more. 

There was this tranquility days like these brought with them and Tobio relished the feeling of calm it gave him. 

The other obvious perk was that Hinata always, no matter the circumstances, slept in longer than he did, and he got to appreciate the other quietly. He loved Hinata’s energetic and hyperactive nature, he had to, or otherwise he’d go insane, but watching him be the epitome of quiet and peace was something he treasured greatly due to its rarity. 

The setter enjoyed watching Hinata sleep, often times recalling the events of the night before, which, more often than not, included images of naked bodies flush against each other. 

He enjoyed watching the redhead totally unaware of everything, absorbed in a most likely ridiculous dream that had something to do with volleyball, because no matter what, the sport was always in their minds. 

He enjoyed pulling his smaller boyfriend against him without fearing sappy comments and embarrassing jokes. 

He enjoyed these lazy Sundays, when he got to appreciate the presence of his boyfriend in his life. 

And today was going to make all of these little moments much more memorable, but he didn’t know that yet. 

When Hinata slowly stirred awake, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel just the tiniest bit disappointed, but when the groggy middle blocker looked up to him with his half lidded eyes and the corner’s of his mouth covered in drool, he couldn’t help but feel something else instead: love. 

“You’re awake?” Shouyou’s speech was slurred as he asked his partner this question, before clearing his throat and stretching once to wake himself up more. 

Kageyama’s answer was a simple nod and Hinata rubbed his eyes, 

“How come you’re always awake before me?” The decoy’s expression hinted at a pout and Kageyama couldn’t help but think how cute he looked in that moment. 

“I don’t need as much beauty sleep as you do, apparently.” The jab to the side was something he saw coming, but he didn’t do anything to defend himself against it. This banter of theirs is something he has also come to love. 

“Why are you so mean first thing in the morning?” 

“Is it really that mean if I’m telling the truth?” A glare was the only retaliation he got this time, but even with his eyebrows furrowed and nose bunched up, Hinata still looked mesmerizing. Kageyama really needed to stop with all these mushy thoughts. 

“Want breakfast?” 

“Do you even need to ask?” Hinata gave him a big grin and sat up in bed as Kageyama slowly stood up to leave the bedroom. 

“How about volleyball afterwards?” 

“Seriously Kageyama, it’s like you don’t even know who you’re talking to.” 

“Right.” Kageyama left to brush his teeth and prepare some pancakes for them to eat before heading out, and while he was standing above the stove, pouring the batter into a pan, the water in the bathroom started running and Tobio found himself deep in thought. 

The two of them decided early on that they were going to move in together once they started college and even if it hasn’t always been easy living with Hinata, he never once wished to change anything about it. 

Their relationship almost naturally transitioned from enemies to teammates to friends and lastly to lovers and roommates. They’ve achieved so much together and mundane days like these Sundays always gave him a lot of time to think about how far they’ve come and how much further their journey together would go. 

One question remained in Kageyama’s head this particular morning though. What exactly is the next step? 

Hinata came barreling out of the bathroom dressed in a new pair of boxer shorts and a clean t-shirt, which, upon closer examination turned out to be Kageyama’s old “setter soul” shirt from high school, as Kageyama finished setting the table. 

They both sat down at their small kitchen table simultaneously before digging into the warm meal. 

Breakfast was a quick affair and the duo rushed back into their joined bedroom to change into more athletic gear when Kageyama decided to grab Hinata from the back as he was about to pull his – Kageyama’s – shirt over his head. 

Hinata stopped moving and craned his neck back to look at his taller companion. 

“What’s up?” The smaller one questioned and Kageyama shrugged nonchalantly before replying “Nothing.” 

A silent second passed. 

“You can keep that on if you want.” Tobio mumbled after making up his mind about it. 

“Keep what on?” An eyebrow was raised. 

“The shirt, dumbass.” Kageyama’s arms around Hinata tightened just a smidgen, but if Hinata noticed, he decided not to tease him for once. 

Instead, he looked down on himself and answered “I didn’t even notice I was wearing that.” 

Kageyama hummed in disbelieve and watched as his boyfriend slowly turned around in his arms. 

“I can keep it on, if you insist.” 

“I’m not insisting. I’m just letting you wear it so that you don’t have to waste time changing.” 

“Sure, let’s just say that’s the reason.” 

“And I like the way you look in it.” 

Hinata was definitely not expecting this kind of boldness from Kageyama and tried his hardest to suppress the blush. He failed miserably. 

“What’s with that reasoning, Bakageyama?” Hinata tried crossing his arms but the little space between prevented that action from happening. 

Tobio just shrugged “Sunday’s make me feel some type of way.” 

“Okay, what the hell are you talking about now?” 

“Nothing. Let’s go.” 

After packing up the essentials (water bottles and a ball), they proceeded to play volleyball in the park near their university. 

Their relationship changed a lot due to the sports influence. The trust they’ve built over the years only got stronger and they started to see each other as equals, and not soon after, as valuable members they’d rather not play without. Their importance to each other reflected in the games they played and their connection was clear as day to anyone who watched them. Playing volleyball together with Hinata was something Kageyama valued and loved a lot, but as years passed, other non-sport related activities started to dominate. 

He still loved playing volleyball with his boyfriend a lot, but waking up next to him to watch him sleep, washing the dishes together after dinner and kissing him have all taken over a much bigger role. 

He was still in it for the world stage. He still wanted to play with him professionally, but it was no longer what he wanted to do the most with him by his side. 

What was the most important now, was spending the little moments together with him. Kageyama never thought volleyball would grow into an afterthought for him, but with Hinata being the one at his side, it has. 

It was already dark out when they got back home and Kageyama could not for he life of him get rid of all these thoughts surrounding Hinata. 

He watched his lover collapse on the couch and followed suit soon after, basically falling on top of him. 

Hinata grunted “Get off of me.” 

“But it’s comfortable.” 

“To-bi-o. Please” Hinata huffed and Kageyama relented. He instead sat down next to his boyfriend and let him occupy the pace next to him, head on his shoulder and arm thrown around his torso. 

“Who said you could cling to me like that?” 

“I did!” The giggle that escaped his lips nearly killed him and Kageyama decided it was time. 

He took a deep breath and let his thoughts escape through his lips. 

“I think...I want to marry you.” 

The silence was deafening and Kageyama nearly regretted uttering the words when he felt Hinata shift. 

He dared to look down and was confronted by two big brown eyes, opened wider than he has ever seen before, mouth slightly agape. 

“What?” Kageyama almost didn’t hear the question over the loud beating of his own heart.

“I said, I want to marry you.” 

“Marry you…?” Hinata’s head looked about to explode. 

“Yes?” He was getting nervous now. What was taking Hinata so long to react properly? 

As if on cue, Hinata sprang up and away from Kageyama and sat up straight, his knees bent and his weight on his calves. 

“Ask again.” 

“What?” 

“I wasn’t ready! Ask again.” 

Kageyama was staring incredulously at Hinata but sat up straight as well to face him. 

“And ask properly this time!” Hinata added quickly which was met with an eye roll by Kageyama, who seemed less nervous on the outside now, but hasn’t calmed down a bit throughout this whole situation. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” He paused momentarily. Hinata nodded slowly. 

“Will you marry me?” Kageyama finished, his voice going uncharacteristically high at the end when a body was thrust at him. 

Thin but muscular arms encircled his neck and he could feel Hinata gigantic grin pressing against it. 

“Yes!” Hinata screamed right into his ear and he would’ve complained if he wasn’t so incredibly happy hearing the affirmative answer from his long term boyfriend and now fiance. 

Hinata scooted backwards a bit to look Kageyama in the eyes. To his shock, he could see tears glistening in them. 

“It’s always been yes.” Hinata quietly whispered. Kageyama couldn’t hold back any longer. He crashed his lips against Hinata’s, trying to put as much emotion into the gesture as he could. 

His arms caught Hinata in a tight hug and Hinata’s hands fisted into the back of Kageyama’s shirt. 

Their mouths opened hastily, tongues invading each others mouths, both of them not caring that they needed to catch a breath, too overcome with joy and happiness. 

Kageyama has always liked lazy Sundays, but this would turn out to be his favorite one of them all. 

And he couldn’t wait to spend many more with his fiance by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> Kageyama bought a ring the very next day and both of them wept like babies when he put it on Hinata.


End file.
